The Pegasi Corps: Ch. 2
Chapter 2: Word of Advice: Never Buy Gas Station Sushi Olivia's P.O.V I stopped crying when the sun rose. up, Tony. It was not longer. Anthony flew us away from the cost of Costa Rica and we crossed over the border into Texas. I'm proabably going to reget saying this outloud but...I HATE TEXAS. No, It's not that I don't like the people, or the food, or the "southern hospitality"...it's just that damned heat. For me, being a daughter of the SNOW goddess, it' like standing in a volcanoe. Heat doesn't agree with me- hence the reason why I live with my bunker's AC on full blast. So, you see, when we landed in El Paso, Texas, I nearly passed out. The desert heat encased me like a boa constrictor, seeping into my pores and nearly suffocating me. It took a few minutes, but Anthony finally managed to find a small river and bring me back some cold, fresh water. Soon, we were back on the trail, making sure to stay close to large bodies of water. Around noon, I heard a large growl from the woods across from us. I looked around, drew my dagger...and was met by Anthony's laugh. I stood up straight. "What are ''you ''laughing at!?" I hissed. He chuckeled. "I dunno...maybe the fact that you randomly stopped and pulled out your dagger like an idiot..." you did too say that! I was fumbled. "What!? Did you not just here that gr-?" Suddenly the growl surfaced again. "There it is again!" "There what is again?" "The growl! Coming from over there!" Suddenly, Anthony broke out in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. "Hahaha! Wow...Fail, Olive. That's your stomach, stupid! Not a monster!" I looked down, wondering what he was talking about...."Oh!" I said outloud. "You mean...right..." I rubbed my stomach and pouted. "I ''am ''quite hungry, I guess..." Anthony nodded in agreement. "C'mon. There's probably a gas station up the road...I think I see a Chevron sign up there." I nodded, despite hating gas stations, and followed him as he continued walking. The gas station wasn't very big. It was the size of probably my room back home, which wasn't very big at all. I sighed- thinking about home at times like this made me sad...it, Tony. I'm a very emotional girl!...great...now you're laughing -_- We walked into the store, and the tiny bell rang as the door swung open. I wiped my boots on the door mat and bolted over to the chip section. If there was one thing I couldn't live with out, it was nacho chips with Queso dip and Jalapenos. I know. It's weird. You would think, as a daughter of Khione, that I would prefer ice cream or smoothies. Bu no. I just had to be the weird freak of natue who loves spicy food but hates the heat. I grabbed the nacho kit off of the shelf and then dashed over to the freezer section. Tossing open the door, I grabbed an ice tea out of the fridge and then made my way up to the counter. Tony was already at the counter, paying for somethin that looked like a box of Tempura roll sushi. I laughed as he walked towards me with the box. "What?" he frowned. "Something wrong?" I shook my head, then smirked. "You do know what they say about gas station sushi, right?" He laughed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Wives tales, I say." "Well," I grinned. "The wife is always right...right?" He rolled his eyes again and headed outside. I, on the other hand, walked to the counter to pay. Pulling out the last two, soggy dollars I had, I placed them on the counter. "I'd like to buy these please-," I began, but when I looked up to meet the eyes of the clerk, I jumped. His eyes were a glowing bluish-clear, like diamonds. I blinked once, then opened my eyes again. The diamond color in his eyes was now gone and he smiled at me. "That'll be $1.56," he said. I shook off the sudden feeling of defese and hostility in the air, and handed him my money, telling him to keep the change. As I headed outside, I took a big swig of tea, hoping it was just a dehydration hallucination. Anthony was leaning on a gas pump, waiting for me. As I approached, he popped the first piece of sushi into his mouth. "Any razor blades? Poison?" I joked, poking him in the gut. Like usual, he didn't wince, and instead laughed. "No. But it taste magnificent! Would you like one!?" I smiled and nodded. "Sure! Why not?" He held out the sushi box which was black with red designs, and had Japanese words written all ove it. As I extended my hand out, I wrapped my fingers around a single sushi piece, letting the Tempura sauce and jalapeno juice slide over my finger... And then the sushi exploded. I flew backwards, slamming into the ground, and all the gas pumps exploded around Anthony. "ANTHONY!" I screamed, standing up. However, I instantly fell to my knees, my legs having felt like wobbly noodles. When the smoke and fire cleared, Anthony was standing in the middle of the damaged ring of gas pumps. His shirt was completley burned off and his brows were scorched, but altogether he was fine. He looked around, looked down at his clothes, and screamed. "WHAT THE HELL!? CAN I NOT JUST ENJOY SOME FREAKING SUSHI! BY THE FREAKING GODS!" I looked behind me into the gas station, and saw exactly what I expected to see. Crawling over the counter was the clerk...except he wasn't just the clerk any more. Now, he was a ten foot tall demon Hellhound. His eyes sparkeled like diamonds and his black fur stuck up like spikes. His fangs were the size of razor blades, and his tail was barbed at the end. I had to use all my strength to dodge out of the way when he charged. My brother, who was so pissed he was crying, stared straight into the eyes of the beast....and attacked. Now, I've seen my brother fight before...but you've never lived untill you have seen Anthony Sharpe fight angry. It's beautiful. (I know. I'm weird.) You weren't supposed to laugh at that, Anthony. Lashing out with beautiful bursts of yellow, blue, and white lightning, my brother destroyed the beast. It disentegrated on the spot, turning into a shower of golden dust. I stood, staring wide-eyed at my brother, and walked over to him. "Hey...you okay?" I asked, patting him on the back. He sucked in his gut, trying to keep his cool, and breathed out a long, satisfying....burp. I cringed and smacked him. "Gross you idiot! Right in my face!" He laughed. "Sorry...sushi got to my stomach..." "No kidding," I said, holding my nose and wafting the stench away. He laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "C'mon little sis. We better get to New York before any more monsters show up." I nodded in agreement, and with that, we took off into the sky. Previous: Chapter 1: I Blow Up First Class Next: Chapter 3: The Wrath of the Pink Lace Underwear Category:The Pegasi Corps